


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Incest, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confession of a broken girl. Looking underneath her mask.
Kudos: 3





	Confession

I am writing this because I don't know how else to let this out. I am in a very toxic environment and have no way to escape it at the present.  
I was sexually abused when I was a kid. There I said it and I am disgusted with myself for even writing it down. 

I know it not like if I denied it and never said it out loud it will magically go away. But still I am ashamed to even write it down on a dairy I warded and which I never open. 

I was never raped but I was touched inappropriately when I was young. My home tutor Amir Hosen made a game out of touching me in appropriately while he was supposed have be helping me with my studies. He used rub, squeeze and massage my chest even though I have even developed back then. And use touch me in my genetals while he was supposed to be have been teaching me. And before he left he took off my pants and made me sit over his unclothed dick. I thought all of it was my fault and to this day I haven't been able to tell anyone anything. 

Latter when he was gone and I was still dealing with that trauma my older brother decided to make me his victim. He told me if I let him touch my vhegina he will teach me how to use the DVD remort. God I let him touch me for something as stupid as that. Then convinced me to show him my developing chest. I feel like stabbing myself when I think of it. He showed me porn and convinced me that this things are okay between siblings and like a fool I believe that. He sucked on my chest, fingered me, made me touch his dick, even tried to enter my ass. And I let that happen and all the while thinking all of it was my fault. Still to this day at some levels I feel like it was my fault. He is married now and we live under the same roof and I have to act every thing is okay. I want tell everyone on my bad days what he did to me how he destroyed me but I don't. I just blame myself. 

My home life isn't much better my mother have mental health issues and both my father and brother is abusive towards her. And most of the time towards me too. But still I have to act every thing is okay. I am okay even though I am not. 

But I promise no matter what happens I will never kill myself. And one day when I am standing in front of my maker I will take my punishment with all the dignity I can muster. 

Until that day I will survive. I will live. 

A:N/ never give up on your self it's not your fault.


End file.
